Not so little mermaid
by Akiraki
Summary: Allen is a mer, Kanda is a human. Enough said, but it won't be like your average little mermaid/man story.
1. Chapter 1

THE LITTLE MERMAN... -MAN STYLE

_(don't own -man)_

/

**Not so little mermaid**

In the dead of the ocean night, all creatures of the sea were sleeping. All except one, one solitary creature. Well, you may be wondering who and what creature would not be asleep at this hour of the night. Who else but a curious little merman... No, he is only but a merboy being only eight years old.

And what might this young merboy's name be... Well, as like all mer people none have last names.

Wonder why? It's because all mer people are born from another creature. This is to say that when a mer child is born so is their soul mate. And if that soul mate should ever die, so would the mer. Having their souls linked from the moment they are born also means that it is inevitable that they are fated to meet. But this also means that they are not born like other creatures. No, they are born from sea foam that touches the white sand on the night of a blue moon.

Well, back to the merboy in question... His name is Allen. Allen is by definition the oddest and most curious mer person around. Which has led him to be awoken at such a strange hour.

0~0~0

_Earlier that night..._

Allen rolled over onto his other side to try falling back to sleep. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. Slowly opening his eyes, Allen looked around the bed room. He couldn't call it his room because he shared it with his sibling. Who were, from eldest to youngest, Komui, Lenalee, Lavi, Road, and finally himself. Him being the youngest those his sister Road looked younger.

They were all still asleep unlike Allen, who was now wide awake. Rubbing his head, Allen felt like some invisible force was tugging at his heart.

Getting out of his coral bed, Allen slowly swam out of the room. Allen moved through the hallways of his father's castle, stopping to make sure that no one else was around. When he finally existed his home he found that he was in the kelp garden. Stopping for a moment Allen listened, more like felt, for the tugging that had awoken him.

Yes, it was still there. And it seemed to be stronger now, allowing Allen to tell that it was telling him to go up. Up to the surface where his kind were forbidden to go. Allen's father, Alma, feared for his peoples safety because the humans above had harmed many mer people.

Making up his mind to figure out this strange feeling that would not leave him be, Allen threw caution to the current **(1)** and race to the surface.

Upon reaching the top of the ocean, Allen skimmed the surface of the water keeping an eye out for any human traps. Finding nothing he allowed himself to sink to just below the water and listened to his heart again. This time it told him nothing. More like it meant that Allen should just wait here.

Somewhat weary, Allen decided to follow the tugging or lack thereof to just wait.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait more than a couple of minutes, because just when he allowed himself go and have another look on the surface the breaking of currents hit Allen's ears. Looking around Allen saw that not but a hundred meters away was a human ship. And the second thing that he noticed was that it was headed straight for him. Well, really just in his general direction but tell that to some one who isn't in front of a giant ship.

Allen didn't give it an other thought, he dove deeper into the water and circled to the outer side of the boat, his curiosity having won. Swimming back up to the surface, making sure he would not be seen by those on the said ship, he found a ledge off the side of the ship that would allow him to watch.

Looking through the hole above the ledge, Allen saw that the humans seemed to be celebrating something. Many were dancing, playing music, or laughing with joy.

Suddenly, a figure from up in the mast and ropes dropped onto the middle of the deck. Many people stopped what they were doing to look at who it was, others didn't seem to care.

The figure was a boy who was no older than ten years old, hair that was tied back, that reminded Allen of some ravens he had once helped back to land because they had gotten caught in a hurricane and blown out into the ocean, his eyes matched that of the dark ocean blue at night, seeming to be black but was not, and in his hand he held shining silver object that Allen knew nothing of.

Thinking about it he seemed to be Allen's complete opposite in looks and nature. Allen was quite pale with snow white hair that was down to his waist, he also had eyes as silver as the moon reflected on the oceans surface. Allen's tail was different from other mer people, where their held many colors that would make a rainbow jealous, his was the color of his eyes while his fins matched his hair color. Allen seemed to be like a blank sheet of paper with no color to him. And where the human boy was masculine and perfect in proportion, Allen was born with curves that showed femininity and was quite plain looking.

Allen could only stare at the human boy, it had to be a boy with the aura he gave off, and barely noticed in time to duck back into the shadows as not to be noticed.

Cliff-hanger... R&amp;R

(1)sorry, its was a sad replacement of an overly used pun. **'to throw caution to the wind'**

(A/N) no Allen does not have innocence, nor will anyone else. Yes, Alma is the father because I wanted to switch things up a little. No Allen does not have his scar or arm at this point but he will. I also already have a plot, it just needs some fleshing out, so...

(P.S.) Create a character of your own and tell me about them. If I like them I use them in later chapters.

I'll be open to new characters until the story is COMPLETE.


	2. AN please read

This is not an update, sorry. This is to acknowledge a man who helped inspire many. In memory of Robin Williams Aug. 11, 2014 R.I.P

"I used to think the worst thing in life was to end up all alone, it's not. The worst thing in life is to end up with people who make you feel all alone." -RW


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter.^^**

Kanda

Up in the crow's nest was a young boy who looked to be about ten but was really only eight years old. All the crew was celebrating except this boy. He could hear their laughter and raised voice all the way up in the lookout.

What might this young boy's name be but of course Yu Kanda.

Kanda was eight years old and would be turning nine with the rise of tomorrow's sun. Turning his head Kanda looked down to the people far below. They were in a jovial mood and were celebrating in merriment.

The celebrating meant little to him and in truth was dull and an ear sore.

Up in the crow's nest on the mast, Kanda looked out at the ocean that seemed to swallow everything in its pitch darkness.

He loved watching the ocean.

0~0~0

By the time they were nearing closer to the homeland the celebration had yet to cease and was still in full swing.

Kanda by this point was bored but did not have the inclination to join the ongoing party.

Instead he looked out onto the ocean surface thinking about what might live underneath the clashing currents.

Suddenly, Kanda's chest felt like there was a string attached to it. And that someone was pulling it.

Turning his head to the right side of the ship, as the pull guided him; Kanda saw a flash of silver go beneath the waves.

Searching the surrounding area with his eyes Kanda caught another glimpse of silver but closer to the ship this time.

Now Kanda was interested because whatever shining creature or thing was down there was not going back under the ocean's surface but coming closer to the ship.

The thing had stopped and latched onto the side of the ship where a ledge was.

This was the perfect timing to figure out what it was and Kanda was not going to miss it.

Turning around Kanda grabbed the katana that had previously been lying on the ground next to where he had been sitting. Making sure he had a grip on it, Kanda jumped. Yes, jumped off the ledge of the crow's nest.

After counting to five Kanda grabbed a rope just below his waist that ran horizontally from the mast to a smaller mast. This helped slow his plummet to a jerking halt.

With his other hand that held the katana, he pulled another rope toward him. This time he used the flat side of the katana' casing and put a hand on either side of the rope it balanced on. He then pushed away using the diagonal rope he was now on to speed toward the deck of the ship.

When he was about fifteen feet from the deck he let of the katana with one hand and dropped down surprising those below him.

Kanda felt the impact of bone on bone as his muscle and bone protested to his abuse of the fall.

After standing Kanda took in his bearings and walked to the side of the ship the thing had been on.

As Kanda had looked around he saw an opening in the side of the ship where runoff could go, and in that space he thought he saw a flash of silver and white.

Now Kanda isn't the type to believe in ghost so that thought never crossed his mind. He was determined to find out if it was a creature of the ocean or something lost from another ship in the area.

**this chapter is in Kanda' POV but I won't do it very often. **


End file.
